onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Perospero
|affiliation = Charlotte Family |occupation = | jva |dfname = Pero Pero no Mi |dfename = Lick-Lick Fruit |dfmeaning = Sound of licking |dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Perospero is the eldest son of the Charlotte Family and Totto Land's , governing over Candy Island. Appearance Perospero is a tall and slim man with very bushy hair gathered at the back of his head, a pointed nose, and a very large tongue. He wears a long, light-colored jacket with a tall collar; its top buttons resemble large, striped pieces of candy. His fingernails are pointed and painted, and he wears a large striped hat with lollipop-shaped objects on its rim and two polka-dotted drapes on the sides. His shoes appear to each have a long tip spiraling inward. Personality Perospero is extremely sadistic, taking great joy in tormenting others, such as when he threatened Caesar Clown with the prospect of being turned into candy and licked to death, as well as when he mocked a sobbing Vinsmoke Judge once the latter realized Big Mom's treachery. Like his mother, he has a strong fondness for sweets, demonstrated when he gluttonously licked a giant candy cane while introducing Caesar to his new laboratory. He refers to people like he would candy, calling them "sweet" as he referred to Nami as a sweet "candy girl". He appears to be very affectionate and kind towards children as shown when he told a group of little children to be nice with each other as he offered them lollipops and allowed them to eat the candy escalator he made with his power. Like many other characters, he has a unique laugh: "Kukukuku". Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin As her eldest son, Perospero is loyal to his mother, Big Mom. In return, Big Mom trusts Perospero enough to assign him to look after Caesar Clown and even take part in her plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. Enemies Caesar Clown Charlotte Perospero was tasked with watching Caesar Clown during his research. Perospero had Caesar's heart and threatened to turn him into candy if he did not finish his work in two weeks. Perospero later lost Caesar when the scientist's heart was passed to Capone Bege. Vinsmoke Judge }} During the wedding, Perospero personally trapped the Vinsmoke Family in place with his Devil Fruit power and gleefully prepared to massacre each of them with the other members of the Charlotte Family. He listened to Judge's tearful pleas for help but was utterly unsympathetic to the Germa King's plight, comparing his state to a cow about to be slaughtered. However, because of Luffy causing Big Mom to scream, Perospero was incapacitated and unable to kill Judge nor his children as Sanji would free his family from his grasp. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Candy, Perospero has authority over Candy Island in Totto Land. When Vito listed all the "monsters" that attended the wedding, he listed Perospero, along with the Sweet Commanders Katakuri and Smoothie, implying that he possesses incredible strength. Befitting his status as the eldest son, he was seen to be in charge of overseeing the massacre of the Vinsmoke Family with his siblings. He possesses extreme endurance as he took a punch from Vinsmoke Ichiji who just regained his raid suit and stand up with a simple bruise on his face. Devil Fruit Perospero ate the Pero Pero no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate candy and turn people into candy. He is a highly talented candy craftsman. At his mother's request, he constructed an exact replica of Caesar's laboratory in Punk Hazard out of candy, as well as an intricate candy escalator. History Past At some point, Perospero was ordered by his mother to construct a lab identical to Caesar Clown's lab on Punk Hazard. After creating the lab with candy and including all the details displayed in the blueprints his mother obtained, Perospero reinforced the building with iron to ensure no hazards or safety risks. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc After Big Mom gave Caesar another chance to complete his gigantification research and revealed that they already had a lab for him to work in, Perospero came to the lab with Caesar, whose heart he had recently obtained after Vinsmoke Sanji gave it to Vito. Squeezing Caesar's heart to make him flinch in pain, Perospero threatened to turn him into candy and lick him if he did not complete his research in two weeks. After Monkey D. Luffy and Nami were captured by Big Mom's army, Perospero went to the Prisoner Library to watch the captive Straw Hat Pirates on display inside a book before Big Mom talked to them from a Den Den Mushi. After Big Mom finished her conversation with the prisoners, Perospero laughed at how Luffy had challenged her. Anglais then arrived to inform Perospero and his siblings that an intruder broke into the Room of Treasure. On the day of the wedding, Perospero welcomed some of the guests that arrived. He made a candy escalator so they would be able to arrive at the wedding venue quickly. He also handed out lollipops to the children. Perospero partook in the festivities and celebrated when Sanji and Charlotte Pudding made their entrance. After Luffy began causing chaos at the wedding venue, Perospero witnessed Jinbe officially resigning from the Big Mom Pirates. Moments later, despite Brook destroying the picture of Mother Carmel, Perospero proceeded with the plan and restrained the Vinsmokes to their seats with candy. He then began mocking Judge as the latter cried in anguish at Big Mom's betrayal, but soon became distracted by a call from Capone Bege. As he went after Luffy, Charlotte Katakuri told Perospero to shoot the Vinsmoke Family to death. Perospero agreed and wondered what Judge meant when he mentioned the Vinsmokes' raid suits. Moments later, Luffy caused Big Mom to start screaming, which incapacitated Perospero and his siblings before they could kill the Vinsmokes. Trivia *Perospero shares his mother's crew's fairy tale and fantasy fiction theme: **His name is possibly a pun on "pero pero", the Japanese sound effect for licking, and Prospero, a powerful sorcerer from William Shakepeare's play ''The Tempest''. **He is similar to candymaker Willy Wonka from the Roald Dahl novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, with his large top hat, coat, and cane. Additionally, they can both make unique candies, and are involved with giant production facilities associated with sweets. **He is also similar to the Child Catcher from the British film Chitty Chitty Bang Bang in terms of appearance, demeanor, and his habit of giving lollipops out to children. References Site Navigation es:Charlotte Perospero fr:Charlotte Perospero it:Charlotte Perosupero ru:Шарлотта Просперо Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists